


Zakład

by AnyaMurdoch



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Ears, Cat Q, Fluff, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One - shot napisany z okazji urodzin Q, które samozwańczo ustaliłam na 10.10 (tak, obchodzę urodziny fikcyjnych postaci)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zakład

**Author's Note:**

> Wszelkie formy stylistyczne, narracyjne, etc. są zamierzone.  
> Tekst betowany przez Rainbow Unicorn (jesteś nalepsza - dzięki!)

_Wściekły jak sto diabłów patrzę na ten okropny kostium, który przygotował dla mnie James. Cholerny James Bond. Agencina od siedmiu boleści! Złośliwy, wredny troll! Ough... a ja głupi tak łatwo dałem mu się podejść. Powinienem od razu zwęszyć, że coś knuje, szuja jedna okropna. Ale nie. Przecież to James Bond, tu się uśmiechnie, tu rzuci durnym żarcikiem i już jestem rozłożony na łopatki. Ja, młody komputerowy geniusz, który gdyby chciał mógłby opanować wszystkie systemy świata, między pierwszym łykiem porannej herbaty a kęsem tosta. Ta, taki ze mnie geniusz właśnie, że co rusz wpadam w dziwne sytuacje. I to przez tą blond mendę – Bonda. No ale co ja poradzę, że uwielbiam jego głupie żarty i te docinki? To całkiem urocze... No i te lazurowe oczy... Utopiłem się w nich już przy pierwszym spotkaniu... Och James... Mhhhhhh.... Ale od początku._

_Dwa dni wcześniej przylazł do mojego biura, szczęśliwy i radosny jak suka w rui. Świergoli mi nad uchem to o mojej cerze, to o królowej aż w końcu ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki pyta mnie jaki wynik meczu Polska – Szkocja obstawiam. No aż o mały włos własnego języka wraz kubkiem nie połknąłem! Czy ja wyglądam na kibica? Co z tego, że jestem Anglikiem?! Nigdy w życiu nie grałem w nogę. No raz, i wylądowałem potem z ręką w gipsie! A czy ja oglądam mecze? Nawet nie mam telewizora! I pytanie kiedy mam je oglądać, bo siedzę w pracy, ratuję tyłki agentom. A jak nie ratuje ich żyć to seriale przecież same się nie obejrzą! Głupi Bond, czy on tego nie rozumie?! Zresztą przecież Anglia nie gra. Ale tak od niechcenia rzuciłem, że będzie remis bezbramkowy . No bo w sumie co mi zależy. I tu poległem. Bond zaproponował zakład, że jednak nie. No i owszem remis był, ale 1:1 a ja..._

_A ja, jako że zakład przegrałem muszę przebrać się za kota i przyjść w tym stroju do pracy. I wszystko bym przetrwał. I wielki puchaty strój pluszaka, i lateksowy strój Kobiety Kota. I przetrwałbym nawet fakt przejścia się w tymże stroju po ulicy. Niestety życie nie jest takie piękne. Stoję w tymże skąpym futrze, z opaską z kocimi uszami na głowie, z ogonem przyszytym to tych futrzanych majtasów, butami i rękawiczkami w kształcie łap i namalowanymi wąsami na twarzy. Jednym słowem wyglądam jak debil. Ale niech się ucieszy. Niech ma tą satysfakcję! Ja się jeszcze na nim zemszczę. Oj zemszczę. A zemsta będzie równie słodka jak okrutna._

 

***  
James Bond ze skupieniem wypisanym na twarzy pisał raport po misji. W super dyskretnych słuchawkach, zaprojektowanych przez Q, mruczała mu do ucha Lana del Rey. Agent miał doskonały humor. Misja zakończona sukcesem. Pochwała od M, nowa misja na horyzoncie a przede wszystkim wygrana zakładu z Q. Dziwną satysfakcję sprawiał mu fakt, że młody kwatermistrz przegrał zakład. Bond był pewien, że chłopak nie będzie się wymigiwał od zadania jakie dla niego przygotował. Q był zbyt dumny by tego nie zrobić. Honor to było jego drugie imię. Po za tym Bond wiedział, że kwatermistrz jest w nim tak beznadziejnie zakochany, że zrobiłby wszystko.

Nagle zamigotała ikonka przychodzącej wiadomości. Bez zastanowienia kliknął na nią. Wiadomość została wysłana z konta Q. Bez zastanowienia otworzył ją. Zawierała jedynie plik wideo. Bond rozejrzał się dookoła siebie i upewniwszy się, że nikt nie patrzy włączył odtwarzać. Na ekranie pojawiła się uśmiechnięta twarz Q ucharakteryzowana na koci pyszczek. W szopie jego włosów tkwiła przepaska z kocimi uszami. - Witaj James. Jak widzisz wypełniłem swoje zobowiązanie. Oto jestem kotem. A skoro jestem kotem musi być kocia piosenka - powiedział z ekranu Q i zaczął cichutko śpiewać swoim delikatnym głosem:

 _„Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty. Little ball of fur. Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty, Purr, purr, purr.”_ Z każdą kolejną sekundą śpiew kwatermistrza stawał się głośniejszy a głos przechodził z łagodnego kontratenoru w bas. W końcu Q zaczął śpiewać jak stary hevymetalowiec. Dla Bonda było tego za wiele. Kwatermistrz przekuł swoją porażkę w małe zwycięstwo. Nacisnął krzyżyk by zamknąć okno wiadomości, ale to wcale nie zniknęło. Film się zapętlił i Bond znów usłyszał kołysankę. W tym samym momencie zawibrowała jego komórka. Na wyświetlaczu pojawił się nieznany numer. Wiedziony wrodzoną podejrzliwością agent nie odebrał połączenia. Nie uchroniło go to jednak przed kolejną aranżacją _„Soft Kitty”_. Jak oszalały naciskał kolejne klawisze na ekraniku smartfona. Bez skutku. Dopiero wyciągnięcie baterii dało mu chwilę wytchnienia. Jego elektroniczne gadżety opanował „koci wirus”. Co gorsza nawet słuchawki, które do tej pory wygrywały milutki głosik Lany teraz uraczyły go „kocią piosenką”.

Wściekły prawie pobiegł do gabinetu Q. Wpadł nie bawiąc się w uprzejme uprzednie zapukanie.

\- Błagam, wyłącz to! - krzyknął opierając dłonie na blacie biurka i nachylając się w stronę Q, który jak gdyby nic siedział sobie wygodnie rozwalony na swoim fotelu, z nogami opartymi o biurko. Ubrany był już całkiem normalnie – biała koszula rozpięta pod szyją, rozluźniony krawat, czarne proste spodnie na kant oraz buty Oxford. We włosach nadal miał jednak przepaskę z kocimi uszami. Popatrzył na Bonda znad okularów i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

\- _Soft Kitty... Warm Kitty... Purr, Purr, Purr_... James.

\- Już nigdy o nic się z tobą nie założę, tylko błagam wyłącz tą koszmarną piosenkę!

\- Aż tak źle śpiewam? Zasmuciłeś mnie, James.

\- Pięknie śpiewasz ale wyłącz.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo... Po prostu ją wyłącz.

\- Nie mogę.

\- Dlaczego?!

\- Bo lubię tą piosenkę. A poza tym nie chcę.

\- Wyłącz, zrobię co chcesz ale wyłącz!

\- Eeeemmmm... nie.

\- Q do jasnej cholery! Wyłącz to. Proszę...

Kwatermistrz wrócił do prawidłowej postawy siedzącej i zaczął pisać coś na klawiaturze. Po kilku sekundach z impetem nacisnął ENTER i podniósł wzrok na agenta.

\- Prosz... Kotek już nie będzie cię prześladował.

\- Dziękuję – Bond odpowiedział z ulgą i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- 007...

\- Tak, Q?

\- Purr, purr, purr...

***

Wieczorem Bond wrócił do swojego mieszkania i z impetem rzucił się na łóżko. Potrzebował snu. Za kilka godzin miał wyjechać do Tokio na kolejną misję. Musiał dobrze wykorzystać te kilka godzin. Już prawie zasypiał gdy zawibrowała jego komórka. Nie patrząc nawet na wyświetlacz odrzucił ją w kąt. Po chwili w mieszkaniu rozległo się ciche miauczenie. Bond otworzył jedno oko i rozejrzał się dookoła jednocześnie nasłuchując. Do miauczenia doszło mruczenie. Głośne mruczenie wielkiego kocura. Bond usiadł i sięgnął po komórkę. Na wyświetlaczu nachalnie mrugała ikonka sms'a. Otworzył ją. Treść brzmiała: _„W Japonii kochają koty. Kawaii Neko... Purr, purr, purr. Dobranoc Tygrysie, twoja Kicia”_.

\- Zabiję! Zabiję, ukatrupię tego złośliwego... Kiciusia!


End file.
